Until You're HumbledSequel
by speed killz
Summary: InuYasha, now in a female body, has to figure out how to go back to being a guy. Though, he never expected Sango to hit on him in the process.... Rated M.


Until You're Humbled-Sequel.

InuYasha glared down at herself, and after a week, she still couldn't believe it. She had been turned into a girl, by the damn Jewel! Everyone had varied reactions to the change, Miroku was being perverted and always trying to grope her. InuYasha couldn't seem to get it through the monk's head that she was still a guy on the inside, and that Miroku was on the very border of being killed by InuYasha. Sango didn't really say much, but she noticed her staring when she thought she wasn't paying attention. Kagome's reaction was the one that hurt the most, but naturally, she acted like it didn't bother her. For the first two days, she had merely kept her distance, and didn't talk to her anymore than neccessary, and it had annoyed InuYasha to no end. Actually, she thought, reflecting on her situation, she was more scared of losing her to Kouga now that she was feminine and couldn't fight for her heart. Thankfully the damn wolf hadn't come around yet, and InuYasha hoped it stayed that way.

She sighed again, and Kagome looked at her, wondering what was wrong. As the week wore on, she had become more natural around her, or as natural as she could be around someone who was a male just five days ago.

"What is it, InuYasha?" She asked.

InuYasha glared at her. "I've got breasts, and a vagina, you tell me." She said sarcastically.

Kagome shook her head. "It's that exact attitude that's keeping you from turning back." She reminded her. InuYasha, having heard that answer hundreds of times, got tired of it. She slammed her fist onto the floor, angrily.

"I know that!" She growled. "But it's not something that I can just shut off!" She said.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry InuYasha, you're right." She said. InuYasha didn't acknowledge her; instead she tried to concentrate on being less hostile.

InuYasha sighed again, and got up. "I'm going to go to the hot spring." She said to no one in particular, before leaving.

Miroku couldn't help himself, he ogled InuYasha's body the whole way out, then sighed.

"All the beautiful women are beyond me..." He muttered sadly.

Sango stared out the door where InuYasha had disappeared, and only broke her gaze away from it when Kagome called her name.

"Yeah Kagome?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, just making sure you were still alive, you were staring at that door like you were in a trance." She joked. Sango smiled. "Just worried is all." She said to herself.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head. "Ahh, nothing."

InuYasha slowly stripped off her fire-rat kimono, and threw it onto the ground beside the hot spring. She stepped into the hot water, and witheld a content sigh as the hot water seeped onto her skin, relaxing her with it's soft touch. She hurried further into the spring, until it was up to her stomach. She cast a look to her reflection in the water, and sad golden puppy eyes stared back, her soft, female face framed by long, beautiful silver hair. Her neck was slightly longer, more slender, leading down to a very well-endowed chest. The skin of her breasts was smooth, and her nipples pert and erect in the cool air that blew by. Herr waist was slender, much like Kagome's or Sango's, leading down to wider hips that accentuated her femininity. Her legs were slightly longer, the feet clear of the callouses that had been formed on her male feet by harsh bare-foot running. She walked deeper into the water, then started washing up, wondering how long until she could change back.

"Damn Jewel..." She said softly. She was aware that her voice wasn't as deep anymore, and had a softer, female tone to it.

Suddenly, there was rustling behind her, and InuYasha whirled, her hands covering her chest.

"Miroku, the only one that could be stupid enough to try to peek on me is you, so you better run while you still have legs attached to your body!" She snarled, not at all happy with the monk's antics.

Then, Sango's voice broke through the trees, as she stepped forward, ducking under a branch. "I was just checking to see if you were alright, InuYasha, I wasn't attempting to peek." She said.

InuYasha turned her back to her, and looked at her over her shoulder. "Why?" She asked. "Did Kagome send you?"

Sango shook her head. "No, I came of my own accord." She said. "Like I said, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." After a few seconds: "Are you?"

InuYasha shook her head. "No...I'm not." She whispered.

Sango slowly stripped off, and wandered into the hotspring, going in slowly to let herself adjust to the heat. Once she was comfortable, she waded over to InuYasha, and hugged her from behind, her hands around her waist.

"It's okay, you know." Sango whispered. "We don't think less of you, we know you're still the same guy underneath." She said.

InuYasha felt herself about to cry, and she resisted it with all her might. Damn weak female emotions...

"Sure doesn't feel like it." She said. Sango slipped around so she was at InuYasha's front, and resumed hugging her.

"Don't worry InuYasha, no one is out to make you feel worse that you already do." She said. "We don't want to tease you about this, but we can't help you if you don't talk to us." She said.

InuYasha, up until now, was letting Sango hug her, and hadn't really hugged back, but feeling Sango against her, hearing that they cared, and hearing that they wanted to help, finally broke her defenses. She slowly put her arms around her, and hugged her back, resting her face in the crook of her neck.

Slowly, and against her will, InuYasha felt tears sliding down her cheeks, and she blamed it on her weak female emotions. Sango felt InuYasha's tears, and gently stroked her back.

"You know I wouldn't be crying if I wasn't a damn girl." She said, cursing under her breath. Sango hummed. "I know InuYasha, it's okay." She said. InuYasha thought back to when she was a guy, just yesterday, and knew that he would never cry back then. The thought shamed her into stopping the tears, and she slowly, reluctantly, let go of Sango. She crouched down in the hot spring, letting the hot water flood over her body. She dunked her head underwater, wetting her hair, and letting the hot water scour at her tear streaked face. As she came up above the surface of the water, Sango put her hands on InuYasha's shoulders, and InuYasha opened her eyes, blinking a few times as water from her soaked bangs dripped into her eyes.

"I'm so envious of you, you know, InuYasha?" Sango said softly, staring at her. InuYasha smirked. "Are you admiring my bust size?" She asked, her sarcastic wit and sharp tongue returning. Sango blushed. "No, I'm just admiring your strength." She said. InuYasha looked at her. "I don't have any strength." She said. "Not now."

Sango shook her head. "But you do." She said. "Despite what happened, you're still able to carry on." She said. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd have been turned into a guy..." She said. "That's why I admire you, and I'm envious of you, you fought so well when you were a guy, and even now, to deal with this, it's amazing."

InuYasha was silent for a second. "I'm not that great." She said. "If you haven't noticed, I've got the biggest attitude problem ever."

Sango shook her head. "That's to be expected, with what you've lived through, though." She said. "It's what I love about you so much." She said.

InuYasha's eyes widened at the mention of love, and she took a step back, unsure of what to do. Sango closed the distance between them, and reached out to stoke InuYasha's face.

"I've always wanted to do something, but I never could for fear of rejection." Sango whispered, staring into InuYasha's eyes. InuYasha's heart rate sped up, and her face flushed deep red. "Wha-what are you talking about?" She asked. Sango said nothing, merely leaned in and kissed InuYasha on the mouth, closing her eyes and pressing her body against InuYasha's.

Even as a female, InuYasha was taller than Sango, and Sango gently tilted her head up to meet her lips, slipping her hands around InuYasha's slender, sexy female waist. InuYasha was surprised, but she kissed Sango back, hungering for any type of affection the girl was willing to give her. InuYasha let her eyes slip closed, as Sango tilted her head a bit, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. InuYasha practically purred as her tongue slid past Sango's into her mouth, creating a new sensation for her, one filled with mild pleasure.

Sango continued the kiss for a few more seconds, then realized she would have to stop, before she got to carried away. Already her hands were exploring InuYasha's female body, barely leaving her with her dignity as Sango's hands caressed places she shouldn't. Sango ended the kiss, and smiled at InuYasha, who merely stared back at her, a bit breathless, unsure of what had just happened.

"Wh-what was that?" She asked, her beautiful golden eyes starting to fill with worry and confusion. Sango smiled once more, to put her fears at bay.

"It was nothing, InuYasha, just something I wanted to do when you were a guy, but something I could never get the courage up for." She said. "And it's okay, because we're both girls, it's not like we're sneaking around having a relationship or something." She smiled. "But, as a guy, you'll have to work hard to get that from me again."

InuYasha smiled, and took Sango into her arms to hug her for a second. She then thought of something, and she started grinning. "Does this make you a lesbian?" She asked slyly.

Sango shook her head. "No, you're a guy underneath your female exterior, and it's this guy that I love, so I don't mind." She said. "Plus, you being a girl gives me a perfect chance to do stuff like that, without being too embarrassed." She said.

InuYasha grinned. "Well, when I'm a guy, I'll be sure to embarrass you by doing lots of other stuff..." She said, making sure Sango knew just what 'kind' of stuff, by sliding her hand from her hip to just below her breast, her thumb brushing against her.

Sango smirked, and shied away from her touch.

"Well, we'll see if you can get that far, InuYasha." She said. "But for now, let's get back to camp."

They dried off, and quickly got dressed, heading back to camp as the sun started setting in the sky, casting long shadows on the ground. They said nothing to each other as they walked, each thinking about the series of events that had just occurred, and wondering where their relationship would go.

A/N: So, as you might have guessed, this is a more serious development from the humorous story I put out earlier, and the pairing is InuYasha and Sango. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
